It Called True Love
by Raichi KrisTaoKaiSoo Fujoshi
Summary: Untuk apa Tuhan mencipatakan kita, padahal dia tak membutuhkan kita? KRISTAO! YAOI! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

Title : It Called True Love

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort and Angst.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Bisakah kau katakan denganku, mengapa Tuhan menciptakan kita, padahal dia tak membutuhkan kita? It's KrisTao. YAOI. Don't Like DON'T READ ^^

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Annyeong annyeong. Back with new fic again. Back with TaoRis XDDD

Ini lagi belajar bikin Angst~ jadi kalau bumbu (?) Angstnya gak kerasa, mianhaeyo, ne? maklum masih pemula.

Dan untuk chap ini, baru prolognya aja. Pengenalan sedikit.

Oke, langsung saja!

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

Tubuh itu terduduk tanpa busana disebuah ruangan kamar mewah milik sebuah hotel. Matanya yang berwarna hitam itu menatap lurus dan kosong. Terlihat disekujur tubuhnya cairan putih kental entah milik siapa. Tubuhnya yang mulus dihiasi oleh bekas kissmark dimanapun.

"Tubuhmu benar-benar ketat, Tao-baby. Ini bayaranmu. Tenang saja, ibumu tak akan aku bunuh. Harusnya kau senang. Selain karena hutang ayahmu yang sudah mati sudah lunas, kau bahkan mendapat bayaran untuk ibumu yang tak berguna. Hahahahha!" ucap seorang namja tua yang bertubuh masih cukup bagus walau sudah berkeriput.

Namja itu menggunakan pakaiannya dan pergi meninggalkan namja manis bernama Tao itu.

"Kau yang tidak berguna, bukan malaikat cantik yang sekarang dirumahku, brengsek." Bisik Tao pelan.

Huang Zi Tao, atau Tao. Namja manis keturunan China murni. Lahir di Shangdo Xiangdo. Memilik tubuh yang tinggi, kulitnya sedikit tan namun cerah, berwajah manis. Matanya yang hitam bagaikan sang malam, rambutnya yang berwarna hitam begitu lembut bagaikan sutera sang bidadari, bibirnya yang bagaikan dua buah potongan peach yang begitu manis dan menggoda.

Namja itu harus membayar hutang ayahnya yang berhutang pada seorang pria tua gay. Hutangnya sudah lunas kemarin, dan kini Tao harus menghidupi ibunya yang sakit keras. Bayarannya cukup untuk keduanya, bahkan lebih.

Sungguh sebuah ironi pahit. Kalian berharap hidup enak di Seoul? Jangan pernah bisa berharap lebih. Ayah Tao bermain judi terlalu besar, hingga kalah dan karena tidak sanggup, dia bunuh diri.

Tao mengambil uang yang ada didalam sebuah amplop itu. Tao sediki mendengus, dan menyeringai kecil. Tao mengambil bathrobe dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi.

Hatinya sudah mati. Tao benci sekali dengan pria yang berumur lebih darinya.

Tao takut. Dia hanya takut dan sekarang dia tersesat dhutan tangisan.

Tao membasuh tubuhnya. Airmatanya mengalir pelan.

Sialan…menangis lagi ya?

.

.

.

.

Tao menatap rumahnya yang tak terlalu sederhana karena gaji 'pekerjaan' Tao.

Seorang wanita cantik yang pucat berlari menuju Tao dan memeluknya.

"Hentikan Tao….berhentilah…jangan jual dirimu lagi.." tangis ibunya mulai pecah. Tao memandang dengan tanpa ekspresi. Senyum pelan namun dingin karena tak lagi ada kehangatan dihatinya terpancar.

"Aku membelikanmu obat…minumlah..kenapa tidak tidur, bu? Ini sudah larut." Ucap Tao yang mengusap rambut ibunya. Ibunya semakin tersiksa karena tingkah Tao.

"Hentikan..jangan begini..hiks..yang diinginkannya harusnya ibu, bukan dirimu. Masa depanmu masih panjang, berhentilah menjual tubuhmu." Ibunya gemetar. Tao mengangkat tubuh ibunya dan membawanya ke kamar. Tao menyelimuti ibunya yang masih menangis.

Tao membuka obat itu dan menyiapkannya.

"Kau begitu cantik bu..tidurlah..minum obat ini. Kau harus sembuh dari penyakit paru-parumu…" ucap Tao. ibunya masih menangis.

"Terkadang, aku berpikir kalau tuhan tidak adil sama sekali…" bisik ibunya. Tao tersenyum.

"Tidurlah…" ucapnya lalu berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao menatap langit kala pagi itu.

Dirinya ada disebuah tempat yang hanya dirinya saja yang tahu. Sebuah tempat, yang menjadi tempat pertama Tao menangis ketika berkeluh kesah.

Mata hitam cantik itu memandang langit. Langit itu biru dihiasi awan lembut indah bagaikan bantal lembut. Seolah, kau bisa terbang, tidur disana, dan tidak mau lagi ke bawah untuk menginjak tanah yang dipenuhi oleh kaki-kaki sialan.

"Tuhan..kenapa kau menciptakan kami, padahl kau tak membutuhkan kami..? bila kami mati, kau tak akan mati. Apa yang kau inginkan, Tuhan?" tanya Tao. setitik airmatanya mengalir. Dadanya sesak.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

TBC or END ^^

Ini bru pengenalan, ne ^^

Please review.

Please no flame, bash or siders ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : It Called True Love

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort and Angst.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Bisakah kau katakan denganku, mengapa Tuhan menciptakan kita, padahal dia tak membutuhkan kita? It's KrisTao. YAOI. Don't Like DON'T READ ^^

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Annyeong annyeong. Back with new fic again. Back with TaoRis XDDD

Ini lagi belajar bikin Angst~ jadi kalau bumbu (?) Angstnya gak kerasa, mianhaeyo, ne? maklum masih pemula.

Oke, langsung saja!

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

Tubuh namja bernama Tao itu terlihat sedang duduk diruangan makan keluarganya. Hanya sendiri.

Pagi ini hujan yang sangat deras, langit begitu gelap. Suasanya terasa tidak enak karena gelap. Tao sengaja membuat ruangan ini gelap dan hanya disinari dengan cahaya luar yang juga tidak banyak.

Tao meminum _Cappuchino_ miliknya. Matanya kosong, sayu dan menggoda iman setiap orang yang melihatnya. Bibirnya yang menggoda dengan bentuk yang menggemaskan dengan warna pink lembut itu..seolah memanggilmu untuk segera menggagahinya

Tubuhnya yang berisi juga agak mungil sehingga dengan secepat kilat akan segera membuatmu akan tergiur. Lekukannya, warna kulitnya, dan kehalusannya yang benar-benar akan membuatu meneguk liur.

Entah mengapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk semanis, dan semenggoda dia.

Tao berdiri dan meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong menuju Wastafel, dan segera pergi.

Tao berjalan menuju kamar ibunya. Ibunya sedang tertidur. Tadi, Tao menyuruh dokter datang untuk mengeceknya.

Bagusnya, obat itu benar-benar membantu. Mungkin kalau obat itu bila terus dikonsumsi, penyakit ibu Tao akan sembuh dalam setahun ini.

Tao menutup pintu kamar wanita paruh baya yang berstatus ibunya itu, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kamar Tao begitu kelam. Lampu kamarnya tidak pernah menerangi kamar ini. Hanya sesekali.

Tao mengecek amplop semalam. Beruntungnya, uang itu masih bersisa, meskipun harga obat itu cukup mahal sehingga harus menghabiskan nyaris setengah uangnya, Tao tidak keberatan.

Tao duduk dimeja belajarnya dan lebih memilih melamun. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Hanya melamun, diam dan diam.

Tao begitu merasa bosan.

Adakah didunia ini yang bisa membuatnya tidak merasakan kebosanan yang seolah akan membunuhnya perlahan?

Adakah?

Sepertinya tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat sosok namja tua yang sedang menatapi surat-surat yang ada dimeja kerjanya. Tuan William. Seorang pria tua dengan tinggi 182 cm. Tampan memang, namun umurnya sudah mencapai 52 tahun. Memang wajahnya sudah mulai dimakan dengan usia, namun uang memang sialan.

Mengalahkan hukum Tuhan. Uang-uangnya layaknya kertas tak berguna. Digunakan dengannya untuk operasi agar kerutan itu tak berlebih.

William adalah pria tua sialan yang membuat masa depan Zi Tao hancur.

Pria ini dulunya memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, dengan seorang anak perempuan dan seorang istri. Namun, akibat kecelakaan, istri dan anaknya meninggal.

William bisa dikatakan Bisex.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sebelum Zi Tao, dia sudah banyak berpetualang. Dari satu tubuh, ke tubuh lain. Layaknya mencoba berbagai toko pakaian dengan Merk terkenal yang akan membuatmu mengigit jari bila tidak masuk dan melihatnya.

William memijat pelipisnya.

Sebetulnya, sejak sebulan yang lalu, perusahaannya terlilit hutang besar dengan pengusaha muda keluarga Wu. Wu _Coorporation_.

Karena kecerobohan William. Dia bermain judi dengan salah satu pemain judi dan langsung saja kalah dengan taruhan yang sangat besar.

Wu muda yang saat itu sedang ikut dalam permainan itu memimjankan uangnya, dan sialnya William terlanjur meminjam uangnya. Sialnya lagi, kala itu William setengah mabuk. Jadi, dia tidak sadar. Kesadarannya saat itu sudah hampir menghilang karena terus dicekoki dengan Whisky ataupun _Champaigne_.

William memiliki 3 perusahaan, kalau dia harus membayar hutang itu, maka dia harus rela mengorbankan 2 perusahaannya. Sialnya adalah, 2 perusahaan itu baru saja mendapatkan untung yang lumayan dan dua perusahaan itu adalah andalannya. Dan tentu, William tidak mau memberikannya!

Sialan..

RRRTTT…RRRTT…

William menoleh dan mendapati telepon kantornya berbunyi. William mengangkatnya.

"_Yes_, William _is_ _here_."

"_**William**_.._**it's me**_.." ucap suara disebrang sana. Sialan! Ini pengusaha muda itu?! mau apa dia?!

"O..Oh..Wu Muda menelponku? Sungguh aku merasa tersanjung. Dari mana kau mendapatkan nomor telepon kantorku, nak?" Tanya William yang berusaha menetralkan nafasnya juga berusaha ramah dan akrab. Kekehan kecil keluar dari sebrang sana.

"_**Hahahhaha, santai saja William. Itu mudah kalau kau memiliki uang dan menyewa seseorang untuk mencari informasil kecil tentangmu. Oh, aku ingin menanyaimu soal…kau tahu, surat perusahaanmu yang sudah ada ditanganku, kawan." **_William kaget. William segera membongkar laci mejanya dan..benar saja! Surat kepemilikan perusahaannya hilang 2! Sialan!

"Wu, jangan macam-macam, kau tahu batas aku membayar hutangku adalah 2 minggu lagi, aku benar-benar akan membayarnya, Wu." Wu di sebrang sana terkekeh kecil.

"_**Well… kau tahu, hutangmu terlalu besar denganku kawan. Aku tahu kau bahkan baru mendapatkan setengah dari hutangmu sekarang ini untuk membayarnya. 2 minggu lagi kau baru akan mendapatkan sedikit keuntungannya. Jangan main-main Dr William, aku bisa memenjarakanmu karena sudah mengingkari janji. Well, aku lihat 2 perusahaanmu ini cukup untuk membayar hutang judimu, kawan**_." Ucap Wu. William geram.

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?! Sialan. 2 perusahaan itu adalah kunci emasnya. Kalau 2 perusahaan itu hilang, tamatlah riwayat Willian. William harus memutar otak.

"Kau…darimana kau mendapatkan 2 surat itu?" tanya William. Wu muda itu terkekeh.

"_**Santai saja kawan, aku hanya bermain dengan salah satu pekerjamu. Well, aku memberinya uang untuk diam-diam masuk dan mengambilnya. Tidak usah repot-repot, aku tidak akan menemukannya, dan dia juga akan susah kau temukan.**_" Ucap Wu muda itu di telepon.

Dasar licik! Siapa yang sudah melakukannya?!

Bagaimana caranya masuk?! Kapan?! Sialan!

"Wu, aku ada ide. Kita bicarakan dulu hal ini. Malam nanti, dirumahku. Jam 8 malam, kita akan membicarakannya secara kekeluargaan." Tawar William. Wu muda itu menimbang-nimbang.

"_**Baiklah. Tapi, apa maumu kawan? hahahha**_."

"Oh tidak, Wu muda. Aku hanya mengajakmu untuk makan malam sejenak, bersantai, dan memiliki kepala jernih untuk memikirkan masalah ini." Jawab William.

Diam sejenak.

"_**Aku akan datang kalau begitu**_."

Setelah itu, sambungan terputus. William terus memutar otak, terus dan terus, hingga dia mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Kita lihat Wu, apa kau masih bisa bermain dengan 'kunci' milikku yang ini." Bisiknya dengan aura licik yang kental.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao sudah ada dirumah duda sialan bernama William. Tadi pagi, dia mendapatkan pesan dari namja itu kalau dia harus datang. Melayani nafsu lagi, eh? Tapi…

Bukankah itu tidak masalah? Dia akan mendapatkan uang lagi untuk membeli obat yang terbaik untuk ibunya. Lalu, dia akan melihat ibunya tersenyum cerah, cantik, memarahinya karena bangun kesiangan atau kurang tidur, atau mungkin bisa menegur Tao yang tidak makan teratur.

Tao juga merindukan teriakan ibunya yang mengharuskan dia turun dari kamar untuk makan, atau merindukan ibunya yang menanam tanaman-tanaman cantik di belakang rumahnya.

Tao juga sangat merindukan suara ibunya ketika menangis haru, bukan sedih menderita seperti sekarang ini, usapan lembut dari ibunya ketika dirinya sedih.

Ibunya benar-benar akan sehat dan cantik lagi, malaikat Tuhan itu akan segera sembuh! Dan demi apapun, Tao akan melakukan segala cara agar tujuannya tercapai.

Termasuk membiarkan tubuhnya sebagai pelampiasan nafsu.

"Ah, Tao sayang! Kunci emasku!" panggil sebuah suara. William. Tao menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanya Tao. William tersenyum. Senyum yang aneh. Tao harus waspada. Karena, senyum ini bukan senyum ketika dia meminta Tao melakukan _sex_.

"Kau tahu, ada seorang temanku yang akan datang sebentar lagi. Sambut dia, layani dia. Dia adalah tamu emasku." Ucap William. Tao menatapnya lurus.

"Jangan khawatir, aku akan memberimu uang seperti biasa, Tao. atau bahkan, kalau dia puas, pengobatan ibumu bisa aku tanggung, _Baby_. Bagaimana?" tawar William. Tao menyeringai sedikit.

"Kapan dia datang?"

.

.

.

.

.

William melihat seluruh hidangan yang terbilang cukup mewah yang sedang disiapkan. Sebentar lagi, Wu muda yang jujur saja wajahnya agak samar diingatannya itu akan datang.

"Tuan, tamu anda sudah datang." Ucap salah seorang maid. William mengangguk dan memberi intruksi agar dipersilahkan masuk.

Tak lama, seorang pria masuk bersama dua orang dibelakangnya.

William menatapnya.

Seorang pemuda jangkung dengan tubuh manly miliknya. Rambutnya berwarna blonde keemasan, matanya adalah mata elang yang mengintimidasi, hidungnya mancung, bibir itu terlihat pucat dan dingin. Kulitnya yang pucat menyempurnakan fisik tampan dari Wu muda itu.

"Ah, inikah Wu muda itu? kau memang sangat tampan, tuan-"

"Kris." Ucap Kris dingin. William tersenyum.

"Silahkan masuk, ayo kita makan malam." Ajak William.

.

.

.

Setelah makanan pembuka, keduanya sedang menikmati makanan inti. Steik T-bone, kentang dan segelas Wine terbaik. Para pemain biola handa dari rumah William terus memainkan music indah dan lembut. Musiknya sangat easy listening dan berkelas. Karenanya, musiknya akan membuatmu tenang ketika menikmati makan malam ini.

"William, kau tahu aku kemari untuk membicarakan bisnis. Tidak untuk makan malam dan berbicara sesantai ini. Tapi, aku tidak menolak. Lagi pula, kapan lagi aku bisa datang ke tempat dimana orang yang akan membayar hutang besarnya padaku." Ucap Kris Wu itu. William sedikit mengeram kesal, namun dengan sebaik mungkin, William menyembunyikannya.

"Sebuah kehormatan untukku karena menjamu secara istimewa seorang tamu emas dari keluarga Wu yang terkenal sangat kaya dan hebat dalam segala hal." Ucap William. Kris menatapnya biasa.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan inti, keduanya sedang menikmati makanan penutup, dan juga menikmati anggur terbaik dari koleksi William.

"Ah, aku harus mengecek dahulu sesuatu. Sambil menungguku, aku akan menyuruh seseorang menemanimu. Tao…~!" panggil William sambil menepuk tangannya.

Pintu disudut ruangan itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok namja yang seolah bersembunyi dari balik ruangan itu.

Rambutnya yang hitam berkilau begitu memukau. Kimono yang dia gunakan berwarna hitam dan sengaja mengekspose bahu hingga dadanya dan mempertontonkan kakinya yang jenjang dan sangat mulus. Warna kimononya berwarna hitam dengan gambar kupu-kupu berwarna merah.

Kris menatap tanpa berkedip sediktipun. Kakinya yang jenjang sedikit menggesekkan ke pintu itu. Tubuhnya masih ada dibalik pintu itu. Menatap malu-malu dan sensual.

Demi Tuhan, Kris belum pernah melihat yang semenggoda ini!

Dari mana si tua sialan ini mendapatkan yang se-sexy ini?!

"Kemarilah, Tao." panggil William. Tubuh itu keluar dari balik pintu itu. dengan jalannya yang pelan dan lembut. Rambutnya agak berantakan. Kakinya sangat mulus dan menggoda karena jenjang. Bahunya sangat mulus, dan sepertinya sangat manis dan indah bila dihiasi dengan _kissmark_ darimu.

"Ada apa?" tanya namja bernama Tao itu.

"Tolong temani tamu kita ini. Kau bisa kan menuangkan wine ini untuknya? Aku harus melihat sesuatu." Ucap William. Tao mengangguk.

"Kris, semoga salah satu milikku yang manis ini tidak membuatmu kesal. Aku segera kembali."

Bersamaan dengan perginya William, Tao mendekati tubuh namja bernama Kris itu.

Kris meneguk liurnya tatkala namja itu mendekatinya dengan aura se-sexy ini. Demi Tuhan!

Tao duduk dipangguan Kris dan menatapnya lembut, dan sangat sensual.

"Hai tampan, siapa namamu?" tanya Tao lembut sambil mengelus dagu dan pipi Kris. Kris menatapnya biasa.

"Kris. Dan kau…Tao?" tanya Kris. Tao mengangguk perlahan. Tao sengaja semakin menyingkap potongan kimononya yang ada dibagian tengah. Hingga paha itu terekspose jelas. Kakinya mulus, jenjang, dan sangat putih. Paha bagian dalamnya bisa Kris lihat.

Sialan, Kris bisa merasakan miliknya agak menegang hanya karena melihat paha itu.

Dan lebih parahnya, bokong anak ini persis ada diatas kejantanannya yang mengacung ke atas.

Kedua tangan yang ditutupi kimono itu bergerak menuju leher Kris dan memeluknya.

"Apa kau mau istirahat? Ada kamar dibalik pintu tempatku keluar tadi…" bisik Tao dengan lembut ditelinga itu sambil menghirupkan nafasnya yang wangi menggoda.

Kris?

Dia sudah benar-benar pasrah. Dia sudah jatuh pada pesona namja cantik dan sexy ini.

"Aku kembali." Ucap William yang kembali dengan surat-surat yang dia bawa. Tao menatapnya lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Sampai jumpa Kris." Bisik Tao lalu berjalan perlahan dan masuk kembali ke pintu yang tadi.

"William, siapa anak itu?" tanya Kris dengan nada heran. William menatap heran.

"Oh, dia Tao. salah satu mainanku. Bukankah dia sangat sexy?" tanya William dengan seringaiannya. Kris diam sebentar.

Tiba-tiba, salah seorang buttler Kris datang dan memberitahukan kalau mesin mobil Kris mengalami kerusakan dan buttler dari rumah Kris tak bisa menjemput karena cuaca sangat buruk. Hujan lebat.

Kris mulai mendesah kesal.

"Jangan khawatir, Kris. Kau bisa menginap dirumahku untuk sebentar. Hujan diluar memang sangat buruk. Tapi, aku yakin tidak lama. Kau bisa beristiraat sejenak. Akan aku suruh maid pribadiku untuk menyiapkan piama untukmu. Kamarmu…apakah kau mau aku mengusir dulu Tao?" tanya William. Kris berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak, tidak usah." Ucap Kris. William tersenyum

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

GET READY FOR NC! NEXT CHAP IS NC XD

XD

Oke, need review ^^

Please no flame, no bash, no haters, and please no silent readers ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Title : It Called True Love

Author : Raichi Lee SangJin ELF

Rated : M

Pairing : KrisTao/TaoRis

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/comfort and Angst.

DISC : para cast hanyalah milik tuhan YME, orang tua, dan SM Ent. Saya hanya pinjam mereka untuk membuat fantasy saya menjadi terwujud di FF ini.

Summary : Bisakah kau katakan denganku, mengapa Tuhan menciptakan kita, padahal dia tak membutuhkan kita? It's KrisTao. YAOI. Don't Like DON'T READ ^^

Let's check it out, Chingudeul and Yeorebeun~!

**Warning : BL/ BoysLove/Shonen Ai. Miss typo(s), alur terlalu dipaksakan, gaje, bikin mual, EYD yang ngasal. I told you before, if you hate YAOI or IF You HATE me, better if you don't read my fanfic, okay?**

Author's note : annyeong ^^. Kembali lagi dengan saya, Rai.

GYAAA~!

WOY~! I am back woy~! *dilemparsepeda*

Annyeong annyeong. Back with new fic again. Back with TaoRis XDDD

Ini lagi belajar bikin Angst~ jadi kalau bumbu (?) Angstnya gak kerasa, mianhaeyo, ne? maklum masih pemula.

Oke, langsung saja!

**NO FLAME, NO BASH CHARA, NO PLAGIAT, NO SILENT READERS **XD

Nah, mari kita langsung saja mulai FFnya ^^

tolong tetap beri saya review anda *bow*

.

.

Oke, tanpa banyak bacot, mari kita langsung saja.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

.

.

I TOLD YOU BEFORE!

.

.

IF YOU HATE YAOI, BETTER IF U NOT READ MY FIC!

.

.

RAICHI

.

"Jangan khawatir, Kris. Kau bisa menginap dirumahku untuk sebentar. Hujan diluar memang sangat buruk. Tapi, aku yakin tidak lama. Kau bisa beristiraat sejenak. Akan aku suruh maid pribadiku untuk menyiapkan piama untukmu. Kamarmu…apakah kau mau aku mengusir dulu Tao?" tanya William. Kris berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak, tidak usah." Ucap Kris. William tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau mau pergi ke kamar Tao sendiri?" tanya William dengan nada biasa. Kris berusaha mencari tahu apa arti nada ucapan William.

Ada yang…aneh..

"Tidak, aku bisa pergi sendiri." ucap Kris dengan nada biasa. William mulai pergi. Kris mulai mendekati pintu tempat Tao keluar tadi.

.

.

Kris membuka pintu itu perlahan, dan disana dia menemukan sebuah ruangan yang benar-benar indah, sensual..nakal..dan..ada Tao di dalamnya.

Tao yang duduk ditengah tempat tidur sambil menatap Kris. Lampu ruangan ini nyaris mati. Hanya sinar bulan, hujan dan petir yang menjadi music sekaligus pencahayaan minim ruangan ini.

Meski gelap, mata elang tajam milik Kris bisa melihat Tao duduk dengan anggun ditengah tempat tidur itu. Tao dengan kimononya yang sudah memperlihatkan etengah bahu sebelah kiri miliknya, sementara yang kanan sedikit tertutupi. Perpotongan kaki bagian tengah kimono itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan kakinya yang mulus, panjang dan berwarna menggoda. Warna kulit Asia.

Rambut Tao berantakan, matanya berwarna sayu, bibirnya terlihat mengkilap..

Sexy…?

SANGAT!

"Kris…" panggil Tao dengan suaranya yang sedikit mendesah..entah kenapa..Kris merasa suara Tao cukup feminim untuk ukuran pria matang sepertinya.

Tao menggerakan jarinya menuju dirinya. Pertanda Kris harus kesana. Menuju Tao, menggagahinya segera, memasukkan miliknya untuk Tao dan pergi menuju dunia penuh kenikmatan sejenak.

Kris perlahan mendekat pada Tao dan duduk ditepian tempat tidur. Tao tersenyum pelan. Senyum yang menggoda birahi Kris agar segera terbakar dan menjadi semakin panas.

Tao merangkak pelan menuju Kris. Tao berada persis disamping telinganya. Tao bernafas disana. Kris bisa rasakan, aroma tubuhnya..aroma nafasnya yang membakar nafsumu. Anak ini..

Hebat, miliknya berdiri hanya aroma nafasnya yang memabukkan. Tidak..ini bukanlah aroma seperti aroma strawberry yang menurut beberapa peneliti adalah aroma sex. Namun..aroma ini..aroma seorang anak polos.

Siapa anak ini?

Kris menatap mata anak ini. Matanya begitu indah. Keping mata berwarna dark choco yang dihiasi kantung mata hitam pudar layaknya panda. Mata itu..matanya sayu..dia begitu memikat. Namun, kenapa aura polos itu tetap ada disana?

Slurp…~

Tao menjilat bibir Kris. Mata Tao terpejam menikmati aksinya menjilati bibir Kris. Kris diam. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kuat seolah tadi adalah saat dimana dia melihat sesuatu yang mungkin hanya terjadi satu kali dalam seumur hidupmu.

Kris membalas jilatan Tao. Kris menjilat lidah Tao dengan lembut. Tao membuka matanya sedikit.

Kris mulai mencium bibir Tao dengan lembut. Tao diam. Matanya terbuka untuk menatap mata Kris. Keduanya bertatapan.

"_Why you are so sexy_..?" desis Kris. Kris menangkup pipi Tao dengan lembut. Sesekali Kris mengecup dan menghisap bibir atas Tao. Tao sesekali juga menghisap dan mengigit kecil bibir bawah Kris.

"Katakan itu setelah penismu memasukiku...Kris…."

Oke, tadi itu _dirty talk_ nakal anak polos ini. Kris tak, tahu kenapa anak se-sexy ini memiliki aura polos. Kris melumat bibir itu dengan penuh nafsu. Miliknya sudah menegang dan membuat celananya terlalu sempit.

Keduanya berhadapan dan saling melumat bibir pasangan mereka. Berusaha mendominasi. Tangan Tao sudah melingkari leher tegas milik Kris. Kedua tangan milik pria berdarah Chinese-Canadian ini sudah mulai bergeriliya nakal mengelus bahu dan punggung milik Tao yang hanya bagian bawahnya saja ditutupi dengan kimono itu.

Kris mulai mendorong lembut Tao untuk tiduran di tempat tidur.

Kini, posisi keduanya adalah Kris sang top yang akan menggagahi Tao. Kris ada diatas Tao.

"Uhm….slurp..ung.." Tao mendesah pelan tatkala lidah nakal nan handal milik Kris mulai menari di dalam mulut sang Qingdao boy. Kris mulai semakin menggila mendengar desahan sexy sang pria mungil yang terus mengeluarkan nada polosnya.

Kris membuka kimono milik pria manis yang ada dibawahnya ini. Kris melepaskan ciuman mereka sejenak. Kris menatapi tubuh itu.

Berkeringat sedikit, kulit mengkilap akibat keringat dari ciuman keduanya, tubuh ramping berisi dengan otot sedang, dada yang agak bidang, kaki panjang ramping yang berwarna langsat dan halus sekali sepertinya bertingkah agak malu dengan menyembunyikan juniornya. Dan..bokong yang..gemuk sekali. Sepertinya kenyal sekali kalau Kris menggigiti pelan disana.

Tao tak tinggal diam, sepertinya.

Tao dengan perlahan membuka pakaian Kris. Jas milik Kris, kemeja putih polos miliknya, dan dengan jemari cantik dan lentik milik Tao, Tao membuka jeans Kris dengan perlahan.

Tao merasakan..miliknya menegang hanya dengan melihat tubuh Kris. Bagaimana kau tidak akan tergiur melihat tubuh sexy milik Kris?

Bahu tegas, lebar, kokoh dan tegap, dada yang bidang, perut yang membentuk abs tak berlebih, kulit putih pucat khas Blasteran, tubuhnya mengkilap karena keringat. Meski penerangan kamar ini tak terang, mereka masih bisa melihat tubuh lawan mereka.

Tao..entah kenapa merasa..dia menginginkan Kris. Menginginkan Kris segera memasukkan juniornya yang panjang, gemuk dan berurat itu didalam dirinya.

Tao..ada apa denganmu?

Kedua bibir berbentuk kucing miliknya mendekati telinga Kris dengan perlahan.

"Kris..masuki aku..aku menginginkanmu…" ucap Tao perlahan. Libido Kris semakin tinggi terbakar akibat suara pelan yang begitu sexy ini.

Siapa anak ini sebenarnya? Kris akui, ini bisa dibilang sex pertamanya..tapi ini..ini dengan cinta pertamanya. Kris akan mengurus anak ini setelah dia menyelesaikan urusan sang junior kecil yang sudah kedinginan ingin memasuki anak didepannya ini. Anak manis, dengan aura polos khas anak kecil.

Kris menindih Tao, keduanya kembali berciuman panas. Kali ini, kedua tangan Kris yang seolah bergerak sendiri itu mulai bergerak menuju nipple milik Tao. nipple berwarna pink kecoklatan yang sudah mengeras.

Kris memelintir, memutar, menekan, dan mencubiti nipple milik Tao dengan gemas sekali. Kris mulai menurunkan bibirnya menuju leher Tao. Kris menjilat leher Tao dengan lembut, penuh perasaan dan sensual.

Kris tak ingin lawan mainnya ini kesakitan. Benar-benar tak ingin. Kris mencintai Tao, apa itu sebuah masalah bagimu?

"Aaahhh…~ oohh~ ngghh…mnnhh..Khh…Khrisss…~ aahh" desahan Tao mengalun nikmat karena Kris mengigiti, mengulum dan menjilati leher Tao. Satu kissmark dari Kris, dan Kris semakin Ingin tubuh Tao dihiasi kissmark olehnya.

Kris menurun kan kepalanya untuk mengecup juga membuat kissmark lagi pada dada Tao.

Kris menjilati nipple Tao secara bergantian, bahkan Kris juga menghisapnya terlalu kuat.

"AAAAHH~! Oohh! Nggghh….mmmhhh" Tao mendesah penuh nikmat. Rasanya, sekujur tubuh Tao disengat listrik dengan kekuatan kuat yang menyenangkan sekali.

Ini pertama kalinya, dia diperlakukan lembut.

Biasanya, ia akan diperlakukan kasar. Dan perlakuan kasar yang dia terima adalah dari Dr William.

Kedua tangan Kris mulai menuju selangkangan Tao dan..bingo! dia temukan posisi yang nyaman untuk memandangi tubuh polos sexy yang sudah mendapat hiasan kissmark dari Kris.

Kris mulai mengambil posisi duduk. Kedua kaki Tao dibuat seolah mengangkang. Hingga junior mungil yang hanya setengah dari milik Kris itu terlihat sekali sedang menegang, dan hole pink coklat miliknya jadi terlihat.

Tao terlihat mengatur nafas akibat mendesah terlalu nikmat.

"You are so pretty..Tao.." ucap Kris dengan nada serak sexy miliknya. Kris menatapi paha bagian dalam milik Tao. Kris menempelkan bibirnya pada paha bagian dalam disebelah kaki kiri milik Tao.

"Asshh…..hhh..ooohhh….." desah pelan Tao. Kris tersenyum. Bibir Kris terus menempel pada paha bagian dalam milik Tao. Kris menurunkan kepalanya dengan bibir yang masih menempel pada paha itu.

Membuat sensasi nikmat yang membuat tubuh Tao terus merasa panas. Kris terlalu memanjakannya. Ini nikmat sekali.

"Krisss…oohh…oh yes..i want more.." ucap Tao. Kepala Tao mengadah dan menekan bantal. Kedua tangan Tao bergerak liar berpegangan pada bantal yang dia tiduri untuk kepalanya. Menahan nikmat berlebihan yang ditawarkan Kris.

Apakah Kris selalu melakukan sex? Dia sangat ahli sekali memanjakan tiap inci bagian sensitive dari tubuhnya.

Kris sedikit melebarkan kembali kedua kaki itu. Kris mulai mendekati milik Tao. junior mungil itu…ah..pasti rasanya enak sekali kalau Kris kulumi itu.

Kris mengecup puncak junior milik Tao. Aromanya wangi sekali. Kris menyukainya.

"SSShhhh! Aaaahhh…! Masukan..jangan seperti ini aahh…" Tao mendesah frustasi. Kris menyeringai sedikit.

Kris memijat junior milik Tao dengan lembut. Kris menggenggam, memijat, menaik turunkan, memencet sedikit dan mengocok junior Tao yang berwarna pink sedikit coklat muda dengan ritme teratur. Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. Kenikmatan yang begitu memanjakannya hingga ke ubun-ubun.

Tao merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu berputar cepat di perutnya, ribuan bintang berputar dikepalanya dan setelah itu..

"AAAA KRIIIISSSSS…..~!"

CROOOTT..~!

Lahar putih itu dimuntahkan dari junior Tao. Kris menatap puas tubuh Tao yang baru saja sampai pada titik puncak kenikmatannya. Kris semakin senang karena orang yang menjadi cinta pertamanya meneriakan namanya akibat kenikmatan yang ditawarkan olehnya.

Tao bangun dan langsung berhadapan dengan Kris. Tao memeluk leher Kris dan menatap matanya.

"Kau hebat sekali, Kris…sekarang..biarkan aku yang melakukannya.." bisik Tao. Tao mencium bibir Kris. Meskipun keduanya saling melumat dengan Tao yang memulai duluan, Kris tetaplah mendominasi Tao.

Tao melepaskan ciuman keduanya dan terbentuklah benang saliva yang terlihat jelas ketika Tao melepaskan ciuman mereka. Tao mendorong Kris agar Kris tiduran.

Tao mulai mengecup dan menjilati leher dan bahu Kris. Menciptakan 2 buah kissmark disana. Berbeda dengan Kris yang menciptakan begitu banyak kissmark ditubuh mulus Tao.

Kedua tangan Tao mulai bekerja pada junior Kris. Berbeda dengan Kris yang hanya menggunakan satu tangannya untuk membuat Tao berada dipuncak, Tao harus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam junior itu, bahkan kepala juniornya tetap lolos dari tangan Tao yang memeluk junior itu. Panjang sekali milikmu, Kris sayang?

Tao harus akui, milik Kris lebih besar daripada milik Will sialan itu. Milik Kris berwarna kemerahan agak gelap, cukup gemuk dan berurat.

"Sssshhh…yeah baby..ohh…" Kris mendesis nikmat hanya karena juniornya digenggam dengan Tao. Tao mulai tersenyum menggoda.

Tao menurunkan kepalanya dan berhadapan pada junior Kris. Tao mulai menjilati junior Kris. Dimulai dari kepalanya. Tao menjilati, melingkari kepala junior Kris dengan lidahnya.

"Sssssshhh….oh yeah…ooh…fuck…shit…ini..ssshh…terus Tao baby..oh fuck..fuck.." ucapan Kris mulai kotor. Tao mulai menyeringai sedikit.

Jilatan Tao turun menuju bawah lagi. rasa junior Kris…lumayan gurih juga. Tao menyukai rasanya.

"Oh Baby, masukkan saja sayang, sssshhh…." Kris terus gelisah karena Tao hanya menjilati pelan juniornya. Tao tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

Tao mulai memasukkan junior Kris perlahan kedalam mulutnya. Sialnya, milik Kris yang terlalu besar tidak memungkin seluruhnya bisa masuk kedalam mulut Tao. Tao terpaksa menggunakan bantuan tangannya untuk menolong junior Kris agar bisa masuk, namun tetap tidak bisa.

Tao mulai bergerak perlahan. Tao menaik-turunkan kepalanya agar bisa memberikan kenikmatan pada Kris.

"Sssshhh…oh yes…fuck Tao, kau begitu mengagumkan..oh shit.." ucap Kris yang begitu menikmati permainan Tao. Tao tersenyum.

Entah kenapa, ada perasaan bahagia karena dia berhasil membuat Kris mendesah nikmat. Berbeda dengan William. William menjijikan.

Tak berapa lama, Tao merasakan milik Kris berkedut dan mulai memanas, tak lama kemudian…

"AAAAAAAAA….!"

SPLURT…..!

CROOOOOTT….~! CROOOOOOTTT…..~!

Cairan itu tumpah begitu banyak. Masuk kedalam kerongkongan Tao dan menjadi minuman bagi Tao. Rasa sperma yang cukup enak.

Tao menjilat sebagian yang tumpah dan melewati bibirnya yang sexy.

Kris yang melihat pemandangan itu..entah kenapa..sial, dia..berdiri lagi! Tao yang melihatnya kontan kaget.

"Cepat sekali..?" tanya Tao perlahan meskipun dengan aura yang kaget. Kris menyeringai. Kris langsung menerjang tubuh Tao dan menindihnya. Kris menatap mata Tao.

"Karena, aku begitu sexy…aku jadi horny.." ucap Kris. Kris menjilati bibir Tao dan melumatnya dalam. Tao memeluk leher Kris dan juga membalas lumatan Kris yang baginya begitu memabukkan.

Kris mulai melebarkan kaki Tao. Kris mulai memasukkan perlahan miliknya. Baru kepalanya saja, Tao menjerit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHHH!" pekik Tao. Tao menahan pedih. Sial, kenapa ketika milik Kris masuk, dirinya kesakitan? Seharusnya dia tidak kesakitan mengingat Tao sudah dengan William.

Aneh.. apa karena milik Kris terlalu besar?

"Relax…relax..relax saja sayang..tarik nafas, relax…" Kris berbisik pelan. Airmata Tao mengalir dari mata indahnya. Kris ingin berhenti, namun dirinya tidak bisa. Nafsu sudah membuatnya ingin segera menyelesaikan ini.

"Sssss…okay..okay…perlahan-lahan Kris.." bisik Tao. Kris mengangguk lembut. Kris mulai mendorong kembali miliknya. Tao menahan kembali sakit dibagian tubuh bawahnya. Rasanya, tubuhnya seolah terkoyak menjadi dua. Perih sekali.

Kris kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan sekali hentakan hingga akhirnya seluruh miliknya tertanam sempurna. Mata Tao terbuka dengan tiba-tiba. Dia terkejut. Perih. Sakit sekali. Tao tak bisa berteriak karena terlalu sakit. Tao memeluk Kris dengan begitu kuat. Tao juga mencakar punggung Kris. Kris tak masalah, toh Tao lebih kesakitan daripada dirinya.

Kris bisa merasakan kenikmatan, kehangatan dan rasa sempit berlebihan menjepit miliknya. Sempit sekali.

"Ohh…Shit…damn baby, you are so fuckin TIGHT….! Oh god..fuck..oh my fuck God.." desis Kris dengan ucapan kotornya yang herannya semakin membuat Tao terangsang.

"Ugh…Kris..bergeraklah honey. You are so BIG..Penismu besar sekali..ugh…" desis Tao penuh nikmat.

Kris mulai bergerak maju mundur.

Awalnya perlahan-lahan karena milik Kris harus dibiasakan, namun lama kelamaan, setan mesum menguasai Kris.

Kris mulai bergerak maju mundur dengan brutal. Apalagi ketika Kris menabrakkan miliknya pada daging kecil nan kenyal yang ada didalam tubuh Tao. Prostat Tao.

"Ohhh! Kris..aaaahhhh~! ngghhhh…oh..oh..aaahh…aaahh…~" Tao mendesah seiringan dengan tubrukan Kris pada prostatnya. Kaki Tao memeluk pinggul Kris.

"Oh…baby…so tight…ssssshhhh…oohh..fuckk…." desis Kris. Kris memejamkan matanya dan meletakkan wajahnya pada leher Tao. Kris terus menghentakkan pinggulnya pada hole Tao hingga pada sodokan ke 30, keduanya merasakan milik mereka berkedut.

"KRIIIIISSSSSS…!"

"TAAAAAAAOOOOOOOO…..!"

SPLURP…..~!

CROOOOOOOOOTTTT….!

CROOOOTTT…!

Keduanya terdiam sejenak sambil menikmati detik-detik kenikmatan yang keduanya perolah. Tao memejamkan matanya sejenak. Rasanya dia ingin pingsan karena kenikmatan yang terlalu banyak dia rasakan ketika bersama Kris.

"Selamat tidur, sleepy Panda.." bisik Kris lalu juga ikut tertidur setelah mencabut miliknya dari Tao dan menyelimuti keduanya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Pkease review ^^

Please no flame, no bash and please no silent readers ^^


End file.
